HST : Battle for Earth
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Something is wrong. It begins when Soni appears at Sonic's door, but when everything is explained time will start to run short. And time isn't something can afford to lose... especially when Egglina has taken over Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Pov

"Awww Amy! Let go of me!" I shouted as she held on to me tightly. Shaking her head 'No' she held on to me tighter, Tails was standing next to a tree laughing at the sight.

"Could you help me, bro?" I asked trying to peel Amy away from me, Tails laughed then came and tried to pull Amy away.

"Come on Amy! Let go, didn't you say that you had to meet Cream so you two could go to the mall?" He said then flew backwards as Amy instantly let go, she straightened her dress then took off.

"I'll be back my Sonikku! But I've got stores to hit!" She said waving back at me as she headed towards the city, I shook my head then helped Tails to his feet.

"Thanks buddy." I said as I ruffled his hair, he laughed then slapped my hand away as we started to head back to my house. The trees swayed as the wind blew through them, it was a beautiful day here. A few months have passed since we last saw The Human Sonic Team. I smiled as I remembered Soni's glittering eyes and bright grin. Once we got to my house I opened the fridge pulling out a can of chili and hot dig buns, lunch!

"Hey Sonic…" Tails asked as he dug through the cabinets to get a bowl for me.

"What is it?"

"Well…I know it's silly. But...I wonder how Tammy and the others are doing. I've got a funny feeling that something's wrong…" He said causing me to stop in my tracks, so he had felt the same way too?

"I hear ya. Knuckles says there's something wrong, but he can't put his knuckle on it. But you're right, something is wrong." I said looking out the window as I saw storm clouds on the horizon, odd. It was a gorgeous day, so why was there clouds? I shook it off then finished preparing lunch, the weather here was always kinda off, but still… At lunch Tails told me about how he was working on dimensional travel machine, so we could come back and forth from Soni's world and ours. A smirk crawled on my face.

"So you can't wait to kiss Tammy again?" I said sneaking it into the conversation, he didn't realize it

"Yeah…Hey!" He said when he caught what I said, I laughed as he turned red then he laughed shaking his head, but was cut off as there was a roll of thunder.

"Yikes, Tails. You might want to get to the workshop before it starts to pour." I said as I looked out the window to see the dark clouds right outside my yard, he nodded then quickly left soon after that. I sat on the couch and sighed happy to spend time with my little bro, then without even knowing it fell asleep.

"_Sonic! Help!" A voice cried out to me, I was surrounded by darkness above and below._

"_Where are you? Who are you?" I called back, then I heard a soft crying._

"_It's all my fault. I will never forgive myself for this." The voice cried then I recognized it._

"_Soni? Soni where are you? What did you do?" I called back to her still unable to see anything._

"_I…I-I'm so s-sorry. What have I done!" _She sobbed then there was a huge blast of light startling me out of my sleep. Lightning struck lighting up the entire room, I rubbed my eyes sitting up.

"What a weird dream." I said sitting there when I nearly jumped out of fur when there was a knock at my door. _Who could be out there in this weather? _I thought to myself as I walked to the door. I opened it to see exhausted jade eyes.

"Soni?" I said staring at her in amazement, she reached out to me saying one word.

"Help…please…" She gasped then collapsed in my arms, unconscious. I quickly shut the door and carried her over to the couch still wondering what had happened and if what I dreamt wasn't really a dream…

Shadow's Pov

I snarled as I walked out of the G.U.N. building, more hours! As if they don't send me on enough missions, they wanted me to do paper work along with keeping up with my regular agent work. I looked up through the rain as I pushed my damp quill out of my face, strange weather.

"Hey Shadow!" I turned to see Rouge standing under the covered area outside of the building, she waved at me.

"What?" I growled out still irate from the order of more work, she rolled her eyes already accustomed by my harsh manner.

"Do you want a ride home? Or would you prefer to walk in the rain?" She said taking a step closer, I closed my eyes sighing.

"No, thank you." I said then headed in the opposite direction of my apartment in the city, I wanted to be alone. Even though it was pounding down on me, I still ran. I could see why the Faker enjoyed it, the adrenaline running through your veins is simply invigorating. Lightning flashed across the sky, I tilted my head back to the sky delighting in the sensation of the cool rain against my fur. Something. I wasn't sure what caused me to open my eyes but I did. A drenched girl stood in front of me with shinning crimson eyes, she looked defeated and worn. Eyebrow arched I was about to ask who she was when I remembered seeing ruby eyes like hers. Shadria. She stared at me.

"_Shadow?" _She said then fell forward into my arms, I held her for a moment in amazement. The last I had seen her was at Space Colony Ork alongside Soni as they fought the Basilisk, then her falling to the earth. I held her bridal style then used Chaos Control to get to my home, thousands of questions swirling in my mind. Thunder rolled…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well I know I said I was going to do 'The Human Sonic Team' as they go through some of the games, but I just had this idea and I had to do this first. But Shadria has already been discovered, but the rest of Sonic Heroes game hasn't happened...yet. This is kinda a remix of Sonic Heroes you could say, just imagine that Shadria was already found by Rouge a few monthes past. Anyway more will be explained in the next chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed on 'The Human Sonic Team', I love that I got 125 reviews! Thank you soo much!:) My second story with a hundred reviews! Yays! Thanks and please review!Review!Review! ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's Pov

Soni tossed and turned, her face was anything but peaceful. I sat beside her lightly stroking her hair as she softly whimpered.

"Soni. Soni wake up." I said trying to wake her up gently then her eyes fluttered open, emerald looked up at me. She sighed then sat up looking around, then stared at me.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" She asked as I chuckled then smiled

"I was going to ask you the same thing. How did you get here?" I asked las she looked around my house, she snapped her head back towards me.

"Huh? Oh…that…Shadria and I created a space rift to get here. How long have I been out?" She asked as stood up stretching, I bit back another chuckle. Sheesh, was that how I was? Can't stay still even after being hurt. She stretched up when her eyes widened then she collapsed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I wrapped her arm around my neck, she smiled a little then shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm just a little…lightheaded. Let go, I want to go for a walk. I need to think." She said then pulled away and started to the front door, I followed after a little nervous for her.

"You shouldn't be up when you're dizzy." I said as she laughed shaking her head then looked at me with a smirk

"Do I detect fear? Are you afraid that I'll beat you faster than I usually do?" She asked then took off running her blond hair blowing out behind her like a cape. I couldn't help but laugh then took off kicking up fallen wet leaves behind me, soon enough we were side by side laughing…

Shadow's Pov

Shadria was asleep on my bed as I stood over her, what was with the sudden appearance? What had happened that she looked so weary? And did the others come as well? I left the room and went into the small kitchenette to get a drink. G.U.N pays well enough, I could afford a house. But why spend more when I have enough room here? Memories flashed through my mind as I remembered first seeing the 'Human Sonic Team' and remembering the last. I got up hearing a sound of shuffle, I walked over to the bedroom when I turned around and shouted 'Chaos Spear' as the words were echoed. I could see a shadow then growled.

"You understand its rude to attack someone in their own house, don't you?" I growled as Shadria stepped forward panting she blinked at me then she leaned against the wall for support.

"Well what did you expect me to do? I wake up in who knows where and find someone coming I have to…defend myself. Now if you don't mind showing where I can sit so I can catch my breath, or else I'll collapse in the hall." She retorted closing her eyes, in two quick steps I had my arm around her waist helping her to the small living room.

"So you would have attacked anyone who had been coming your way, even Soni?" I asked holding back a chuckle at her answer.

"Even better! Because this is her fault." She said as she sat down I sat across from her.

"What's her fault?" Shadria froze then looked out the one small window in my entire appartment then sighed.

"I can't say…that's up to her." Leaving me with unanswered questions and more questions coming. She sighed then stood up after a minute of sitting down, I could see her legs tremble so naturally I reach out but she waved me off holding on to the nearby book shelf.

"I don't need your help. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a run." She said then began to walk to the front door, I stood in front of the door arms crossed.

"You honestly believe that I'm letting you leave in that condition?" I asked as she rolled her eyes with a smirk then took a few steps back.

"No. I know you won't _let_ me leave. But you're going to have to get used to it, I do what ever I want." She said then pulled out a glimmering gem then shouted 'Serenity Control' and disappeared. I snarled then raced outside to see her on the sidewalk and running away from the complex, I jumped off the balcony. I'm sure to some child it looked amazing, but for me it was a practice jump at G.U.N. so naturally I landed on my feet taking off after her. I snarled at the water puddles knowing that it would mess up my air shoes, meaning that I'd have to go to the fox child to get him to repair them. Meaning that the blue hedgehog would be there waiting to annoy me to race him. Shadria ran out of the city with a smirk on her face knowing I was close behind her and catching up to her. She came to a stop in front of a tree that over looked the city from afar. I stopped next to her agitated when I was about to scold her like the child she was behaving another voice spoke…and it wasn't one I particularly liked.

"Shadria! You made it, I was wondering about you!" I turned to see a blond hair girl with jade eyes, she smirked at me waving.

"Hey Shadow! What up?" She asked giggling then walked up to Shadria who in return glowered at her.

"Soni… You brought us to Mobius! How could you? We can handle this!" Shadria snarled at her while Soni crossed her arms rolling her eyes.

"I know that! But we need to recoup for a day or two then go back an-" She said when Sonic but in like usual.

"Handle what?" He asked then I saw Soni's face drop, her eyes narrowed. I had seen that expression before, meaning tears were in her eyes.

"Nothing we can't handle ourselves." She said then turned towards the city, Sonic looked at me hoping for answers but I too was looking for some as well.

"What happened?" I asked, as Shadria looked back to Soni, Soni turned around her jaw set and eyes burning with a fire and a sadness.

"Tell them Shadria. Tell them what an egotistic idiot I am! Tell them how I endangered my best friends! Tell them how I let Egglina take over the planet, and how I let her capture Tammy and Kay!" She shouted then ran off with tears in her eyes, Sonic was about to run after her when I grabbed his arm.

"Let her go. We should hear what Shadria has to say." I said then turned to her, she looked away from me then grimaced as she remembered.

"Tell us everything since we left." Sonic said then glanced in the direction that Sonic had left

"Okay then…I don't know what happed right after you left. But my first memory was of Rogue waking me up from suspended animation inside Egglina's base. I wish I could say we escaped without a moment's notice but we didn't factor in A-248 Kappa. A robot of Egglina's. But it hated being locked up to guard me and although we disliked each other at first, in the end we teamed up to escape. But I…I…I couldn't remember who I was. I'm still not sure…"

"Anyway after that Rogue, Kappa and I joined the F.B.I. We weren't easily accepted, but because we had helped save earth along with Soni we were let in. So after that we did government missions against Egglina, and every so often worked with the Human Sonic Team. Then came the day of the ball. The president held a ball every year and this year the Human Sonic Team and I were invited to come. Then everything came crashing down from there…" She said her voice trailing off in remembrance…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Well as I said before this is going to be a remixed version of Sonic Heroes. More will be explained in the next few chapters! Yays!Please Keep Reviewing! Also the next chapter will be done in either Shadria's Pov or Soni's or both...I'm not sure. But it will be done in one of ! Thanks! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadria's Pov

I sighed then recalled that fateful day, it began a cold hard war between earth and Egglina.

"_Is this really necessary, Rogue?" I sighed as I changed from my normal black pants, white shirt and black jacket to a dress._

"_It's a ball, Shadria. Yes it's necessary! Hurry up. I need to find something for me to wear too!" He growled as I slipped the straps over my shoulders, I quickly smoothed out the dress then stepped out. _

"_You look great, now buy it so I can find something before this store closes!" He said as he looked me over, I was wearing a pale pink floor length dress with black ballet flats. I rolled my eyes, took his advice and bought the dress. The only reason I was even going to the silly ball was because Rogue wouldn't let me Not go and because I was a top agent so I had to go. Another two hours later Rogue settled for a plain black button up shirt with black pants, all that fighting for a plain shirt and pants! I rolled my eyes at his choices, even though I had no idea whether my choice was any better. _

_The days flew by then it was the day for the ball, Rogue had personally called up appointments for me. I insisted that it wasn't necessary but he objected otherwise. I looked in the mirror, face flushing at how my hair had turned out. My bangs were combed straight and my hair was curled, Rogue whistled at me while I gave him a death glare._

"_Don't you dare rub this in! Or I swear I'll-" I began to say when he started to laugh._

"_Oh don't be such a party pooper! Come on, it's going to be a great night! I get to bug Kay, while you get to show off your dress! Trust me!" He said with a smile as he helped me into the limousine waiting for us, I grimaced at the 'Trust me' those were very famous last words and they never ended well. I would have enjoyed the ball, except for one small thing…Soni. She smiled and danced with every guy in the room, she was wearing a plain white dress with ruffles on the skirt and a gold necklace that matched the necklaces her friends wore._

"_Hey Shadria! Great ball, huh?" She grinned with a fluted glass in her hand, soon enough she was surrounded by her friends. The youngest ,Tammy, was wearing a yellow dress with hints of orange. While the oldest ,Kay, was wearing a red bodice with a white skirt that came from the hips and opened up to see her wearing white leotards. _

"_You look pretty Shadria!" Tammy said smiling at me, I curtly nodded at her then made my way away from them. I could hear their whispers but I ignored them. I received quiet a few dances from different guys, but I declined them all. I was just waiting for Rogue to say the word so we could leave. My head snapped up at the sound of glass clinking, the president stood at the podium gathering everyone's attention._

"_I'd like to thank you all for coming. Especially the Human Sonic Team." He said as he waved his hand towards Soni and the others, I rolled my eyes as they smiled back at him. My mind drifted off as he began to droll off talking about public well fare and other nonsense I could care less about then I felt my entire body stiffen. It was a soft thud. And it continued till it came to a stop. I looked over to Rogue motioning him to get closer to the president, while Soni and the others looked at each other in confusion. Then it happened. The roof was suddenly yanked open, we could see the starry night and the huge robot of Egglina's._

"_Why how rude! You didn't invite me! I'm so insulted, the only way to make it up to me is if you hand over the world!" She cackled as robots descended from above, I snarled at them as they began to fire. I dodged to the side launching something similar to 'Chaos Spear' _

"We had found out that saying 'Chaos Control' was the wrong wording and the more we said it the larger our headaches would get. So we said 'Serenity Control' replacing 'Chaos' with 'Serenity'." I explained as I handed Shadow the crystal I had used earlier to escape, He looked it over and passed it around till it came back to me. I continued…

_Kay and Tammy helped the guest escape while Soni and I fought off the robots, within minutes they were all destroyed._

"_Is that all Eggy! I thought you were tougher than that!" Soni taunted with one hand on her hip, something wasn't right. It was too easy. Way too easy. She was up to something… then Egglina began to laugh._

"_Oh is that so? Then maybe you'll find her a little more…difficult." She laughed as a dark figure jumped in front of us. Soni and I gasped at what we saw. It was Soni. Or her metal version at least. It looked every bit the same as Soni, but she had crimson eyes like mine. _

"_Why if it isn't my copy." She sneered at Soni, I turned to her in shock as I heard her snarling_

"_You're the copy, metal freak!" She snarled then ran forward towards the metal clone, then they began to battle it out. I watched for an opening, Soni was slammed into the wall causing it to collapse leaving me a chance to fight._

"_So you're my copy's copy! Hehe! How does it feel to be the copy of a copy?" She jeered at me, I ran forward as we went head to head._

"_I don't know why don't you tell me!" I growled back as I kicked her back, I was about to run after her when Soni jumped back in. For over an hour we fought side to side against the metal replica, neither side gaining any leeway. Metal Soni jumped back and onto a large pile of rubble_

"_Well I've had a blast, but I think I'll be leaving!" She laughed then disappeared, Soni was about to run after her when I grabbed her arm_

"_Let me go! We can't let her get away!" She whined as she yanked away from me, I snarled and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her towards the city. At least what was left of the city. While we had been battling it out with Metal Soni, Egglina had destroyed the city. We looked at each other in shock and confusion, then we heard laughter. _

"_Well, well! I see Metal Soni was certainly a wake up call!" Egglina laughed as she hovered above us. I snarled getting into a position to fight when we heard a cry_

"_Soni!"_

"_Shadria!"_

"_Soni! Help us, dummy!"_

_We looked up to see our friends captured, Tammy, Kay and Rogue. Tammy squirmed in the robots gasp, while Kay and Rogue fought the best they could but found it useless. _

"_Let them go!" Soni snarled as she spin dashed towards them only to find that it was all a hologram._

"_Ha ha! I have your little friends Soni and Shadria and I'd love to see you get them back!" She laughed then disappeared…_

"From then on we searched and searched looking for them, but we could never find them. We had no allies, except each other. The government was in hiding and the world was practically torn to pieces from all the attacks. We couldn't be everywhere, while looking for our comrades. The world fell to Egglina's grasp within a month. We were fugitives in a world where we were once were heroes." I said coming to the conclusion

"Before we came here we were fighting against Metal Soni again, that's when Soni crumbled…"

" _Come back here faker!" Soni snarled as she spin dashed towards the metal duplicate. I took the backside when I was knocked to the ground by a backup robot, pinning me to the ground. I looked up to see Soni on her knees looking up at the clone, panting._

"_Please! Is this the only challenge I get? You're nothing! Your little friends fought harder than you have, when we experimented on them!" Metal Soni laughed then I saw Soni lunge towards Metal Soni but was knocked back to the ground._

"_Give up! I'm so much better than you!" Metal Sonic sneered as her foot came down on Soni's chest, Soni gasped then shoved her off. She ran towards me knocking away the robot and shouted ' Serenity Control'…_

"And now here we are. That's why she's been like this." I said finishing our tale. We were silent for a while, no one having any words to say.

"We'll help you out, Shadria. We just need a few days to prepare-" Sonic said stepping forward when I snarled at him

"Didn't you hear me earlier? We can handle this! We just needed to rest for a day then we go back, we don't need you. I believe that's what you said Shadow?" I said turning to him, I saw a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but we didn't know that you would be the human versions of us. You need our help." He said while I rolled my eyes at them.

"No we don't."

"Yes, you do." Sonic said stepping next to Shadow, I growled then started to walk back down the hill. Suddenly it felt like someone had dropped a piano on my head, it pounded and pounded.

"Ugh! Why is this happening!" I groaned as I collapsed to my knees, Shadow was next to me in an instant.

"Shadria? Are you okay?" Sonic asked I looked up at him glaring.

"Yes! I'm okay! I'm just clutching my head and on the ground for fun! What do you think Faker!" I snarled out then gritted my teeth as the pain spread through out my body.

"Where is the pain?" Shadow asked his hand on my back, I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything except the pain.

"Everywhere." I gasped then black spots appeared in my vision then nothing…

Soni's Pov

I ran, and ran. Tears streaming down my face. It was all my fault. I should have been keeping an eye out for the girls, but I was too busy bragging about how I could beat Metal Soni. It was my fault that they got captured and that they were being hurt. I didn't even know what happened to Amery, hopefully he's hiding with his parents along with the rest of humanity. I ran till I reached a small pond, a girl with messy windblown blond hair looked back at me. I wiped my eyes.

"What have I done." I cried feeling as though I couldn't make it to the future. Like all hope was lost. Then I dropped to my knees as a wave of pain washed over me. I clenched my teeth and tried to get back to my feet to get Sonic but the pain was like a heavy weight holding me to the ground. My first step ended up with me on the ground, I gasped as it tore through out my entire body, soon enough a wave of darkness washed over me. But I looked up to see a familiar face before I fell into the abyss and it wasn't a good one…Metal Sonic.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I just love them, don't you? Please, please, please review! Also I posted a playlist of songs for different character from different stories so check them out and tell me what you think! Thanks and please continued to review! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I will post the pictures of the ball outfits on my Facebook page so check it out! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadria's Pov

I could hear hushed whispers around me, I laid there listening to the voices. One was Shadow and the other Sonic, I couldn't understand what exactly they were saying but it didn't sound good.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I can't believe my eyes."

"Get your fox friend, maybe he can fix this?"

Curiosity got the better of me, so I shifted and opened my eyes. Everything was a blur soon enough I could distinguish colors and soon enough shapes. Then my body felt so sore, I grimaced as I sat up Shadow instantly sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I moved my neck and shoulders around when I felt something tickle my back. Turning around I glanced down at my arm and yelped at what I saw…black fur. I jumped up but instantly fell to my knees as I looked at myself. I had a tail! My legs had were black, furry and had a red streak on them, just like my arms. As Sonic's hand grabbed my arm to help me up I pulled away from him snarling at Shadow.

"Where's is the bathroom?" I growled as he simply rolled his eyes and pointed behind him, storming over there I slammed the door and quickly looked in the mirror.

"Oh my god!" I cried as I looked at myself, a black and red hedgehog looked back at me as my hands ran through my hair. I had three thick quills at my forehead and pointy black ears, a peach muzzle and a jutted black nose. I flung open the door and walked right up to the faker and grabbed his shoulders.

"What did you do to me!" I shrieked as I began to choke him, Shadow's arms slipped around my waist pulling me away from the azure hedgehog who which I proudly say was gasping for breath.

"As much as I'd love to see you strangle the faker, he didn't do anything to you." Shadow said calming me down as I glared at Sonic, he rubbed his neck as he gave me an annoyed look.

"Besides, what's wrong with being a Mobian?" He said after sitting down on the opposite end of the room, I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I'm supposed to be human!" I growled as Shadow still gripped my arm, he sighed.

"Think humans from your world change into Mobians once they enter this one. Since the humans here were born here they didn't have to change." Shadow said as he finally let go of me, I sat there and sulked. So now I was an animal. Great. We were all silent for a few moments when the faker jumped up.

"If that's true then that means Soni's changed, too. We have to find her!" He said then ran out of the apartment, Shadow stood up and held out his hand.

"I suppose we should help the faker." He said as I took it and we walked out of the complex.

"What I'd like to do is help him off a cliff." I muttered earning a soft chuckle from him as he softly said 'I as well'…

Soni's Pov

I moaned as I shifted position, I could feel water all around me and surprisingly I wasn't drowning. I pushed my hand up to my mouth to feel a plastic breather. It was such a battle to keep my eyes open, I could barely make out colors none the less shapes. I could hear a whirring then the water began to drop, with in a few minutes all the water was gone. There was a hiss then I realized that I was in a pod as the glass in front of me opened, arms wrapped themselves around me lifting me up.

"S…sonic?" I said weakly as my eyes adjusted to the light then I heard soft chuckling then I knew where I was.

"I'm afraid not my dear Soni. So tell me how you've been." Metal Sonic said as his hand touched my cheek, I slapped his hand away and jumped up to run when I my knees gave in then I looked down at my hands and yelped. They were blue! My hands were blue! I sat on my knees and looked down at myself, I was entirely blue and a hedgehog.

"What? What happened to me? What did you do to me?" I said as I glared at Metal when I heard the hiss of a sliding door.

"Oh he didn't do anything to you. You changed upon coming to this world. A disgusting blue hedgehog just like Sonic." Eggman said with a smirk as he looked down at me, when I realized I had shrunk too! So now I was shorter than Eggman and I was still a few inches shorter than Metal! That sucked. I got back to my feet, fists clenched then I closed my eyes taking a breath.

"Well then I gotta go! See ya!" I said then jumped up into a spin dash and crashed though several walls. Within seconds I was outside and falling. Yes falling. What I didn't count on was that Eggman had a flying base, meaning I was now free falling. I looked up to see a deep blue dot above me, Metal Sonic. I gritted my teeth held out my arms in a dive position hoping that there were some trees I could land on.

"Ugh!" I gasped as Metal's foot came in contact with my back, growling I flipped over and grabbed his arms and kicked him away. That was how it went over and over again. Kick, push, punch, dodge, kick. Soon enough I we had our fingers clenched around the other when we both looked down to see the ground only a mile away. He shoved me away and back flipped as Eggman appeared in a hover craft. He landed perfectly and smirked towards me.

"Have a nice fall." Then I saw green rushing up to meet me, I crossed my arms over my head as I waited for impact when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue…

* * *

**Sorry its short today, I don't have much time to write these days. BUT Guess what? I've finally gotten a Deviant Art account so check it out! I will be posting my pathetic attemps at drawing! So if you need a laugh go look at them, the link is on my profile! Thanks and now you can see why I did Shadria and Soni as Mobians earlier! If you want to take another look go to my Facebook page , the link is on my profile too! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Soni's Pov

I sighed as I landed in his arms, his glittering smile .God, I missed it so much. Before I knew it we were tumbling down the hill we were once running down. I could hear his light laughter as we rolled down hill, his arms still holding me tightly. When we finally came to a stop, we looked at each other. I missed his bright viridian eyes. We sat up and just stared at each other for a while, suddenly he reached over and lightly touched my cheek.

"You look pretty as a Mobian, Soni." He said smiling softly, I felt my face flush as I remembered that I had changed. He leaned closer to me, it was almost perfect. It was a gorgeous day, bright blue skies, while clouds and it seemed like the air hummed with magic. Nothing could ruin the moment. We were so close our noses met then-

"Ugh! Are you two done lip locking yet? Its repulsive." Shadria's voice said as she appeared with Shadow. Sonic and I groaned then pulled apart, I looked up and glared at Shadria

"Great timing." I growled, she simple shrugged then looked over to Shadow with a smirk on her face. I stared at knowing there was something off , but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realized what it was.

"Wow, you really are the female Shadow. You look exactly like him!" I said with a laugh as her eyes narrowed at the comment.

"You're not the only one, Faker." She snickered as I glanced down at myself then stood up with a hand on my hip.

"Well at least I look better than you. I look like the cuter looking hedgehog." I said smirking back at her, she took a step forward her hands clenched. Sonic and I slapped hands grinning as we laughed.

"Are you two done acting like idiots or shall we give you a moment?" Shadow said irritably as Sonic rolled his eyes at him .

"What's your problem Shads?" He asked eyebrows arched, suddenly I began to laugh as I looked at Shadria. Her eyes hardened when she realized what I was thinking.

"Don't you dare say anything, Faker. Or so help me, you'll wish you were never born!" She snarled at me as the boys stared at us in confusion.

"No prob….Dria." I laughed then ducked to the ground as a gold spear headed in my direction.

"Don't call me that!" She growled as she gave me a deathly glare, I smirked. Sonic called Shadow 'Shads' so I called Shadria I call her 'Dria' which really bugs her. Its so much fun!

"Sorry Dria!" I said as I pushed myself to the side as two spears headed towards me. Shadria let out a feral snarl and was about to launch another attack when Shadow grabbed her arm.

"Enough!" He growled tugging Shadria away from me, Sonic laughed shaking his head. I smirked as I got back to my feet and looked over to Sonic.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked as Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, although I was talking to Shadria.

"We need to get back to Earth. So can your fox friend create a machine to take us back?" Shadria asked turning to Sonic.

"Sure. At least I think so. Lets go over to his house and ask. He loves a challenge!" Sonic shrugged then started to run in one direction with out even goodbye. I smirked and waved a peace sign to Shadria and Shadow then took off after Sonic. I laughed as I instantly caught up to him, he smirked then sped up. Incidentally we passed Tails's workshop and had to make a u-turn, we both laughed as we entered the workshop. It hung safely off the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean, I shivered at the thought of falling in.

"Hey Tails! I brought a friend I want you to meet." Sonic said as we went deeper into the vast workshop, I heard an voice call back out

"I'm kinda busy, Sonic! Maybe another time!" We found Tails underneath the X-Tornado with a ratchet and a welding mask on his face.

"Sonic I said- Soni!" Tails said as he scooted out from under the machine and suddenly threw his arms around me.

"It's nice to see you too Tails! How's it going?" I asked as we heard the sound of doors being opened and closed. Obviously Shadow and Shadria.

"Great! So where's Tammy?" He asked looking behind us, I felt my heart constrict at the question. I bit my lip and pushed by un-fallen tears as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tammy….Tammy and Kay were captured by Egglina. We need your help Tails." I said my voice slightly cracking, I saw Tails's eyes water, he quickly rubbed them then nodded.

"I help you in what ever way possible, Soni." He said with a firm nod, I smiled then ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Tails, I'm glad Tammy has a good friend like you." I said as I remembered my adopted little sister, it felt like a salt being poured over a wound. It stung so badly. Shadow and Shadria just watched us, Tails waved to Shadria then turned back to us.

"So what can I do?" He asked as we looked to Shadow, I sighed then ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well we were hoping that you could create an inter-dimensional portal device. We have to get back to Earth as soon as possible…can you do it?" I said as Tails tugged on his ear nervously then smiled.

"I can try. But it could take a while a few weeks at most, but if we all pitch in we can get it done in a few days." He said smiling brightly at me and Sonic.

"Great! Then lets get started!" I said as Tails ran to a drawing table with a empty blue paper on it. Everyone huddled around Tails as he began to work on the blue prints. I walked over to a window and looked out over the ocean

"_I'm going to get you back guys, I promise. I'll fight till there isn't any breath left in me…"_**Sorry if it's rushed!I've really got to run! Thanks for reviewing! ~God Bless!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Soni's Pov

"A-Are you sure its ready?" I asked skeptical of the lopsided machine. Tails nodded as he typed on the computer's main frame.

"If we end up in some twisted dimension, Fox, then I blame you." Shadria growled at Tails obviously not comfortable about stepping though the metal death trap.

"Its perfectly safe, guys... Um…girls." Tails said correcting himself as Sonic chuckled and lightly ruffled his little brother's hair. I winced. I did that to Tammy. I hoped to God that she was alright._ I'm on my way, Tammy. I'm coming. _I thought then looked over to the cool calm collected face of Sonic. He smiled at me warmly then turned to the kitsune genius.

"So Tails can we head out now?" Sonic asked as Tails nodded.

"Yep! Its full proof! Lets go!" He said as he pulled a lever down. Instantly the archway began to hum then several colors began to swirl in the walkway. Shadria and I looked at each other then nodded. This is it. I bit my lip then closed my eyes and stepped though the dimensional arch. Everything around me disappeared and was replaced by flashing vibrant colors. Then the ground returned. Shadria stood beside me as the others followed us back to earth. Tails gasped at the sight while Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles stared at everything

"H-How could this be?" Tails said as he flew into the air taking a sky view of the surroundings.

"Welcome back to Earth, guys." I said as took in the surroundings. It reeked of death and sorrow. Everyone was silent. I looked to the ground fists clenched then started to walk forward.

"Come on before Egglina's spies find us." I muttered then ran heading towards our old base. I felt tears sting my eyes so I pushed myself faster and harder, then I felt something strange so I continued to keep going till I tripped and fell to my knees. I knelt there then glanced at my hands to see pale slender fingers. I was human again. Sighing I reached up to tighten my ponytail when the rubber band snapped, my yellow hair came tumbling down around me. Everything was my fault. I let everyone down, especially Sonic. He trusted me to keep the world safe from harm. Now look at it. In total ruins. I messed everything up…but I was going to fix it. Once Tammy and Kay are free and safe, I was going to deal with my doppelganger and end this deathly world. I got up and looked straight ahead through the dead trees, about a mile off was the base. Tammy was always thinking ahead, so she created an underground base should we ever need to hide or escape the world for a minute.

"So you changed too?" Shadria said as she skated up to me. I nodded then looked back to see her as a human girl

"I think we changed because we went to another world. And since we're back to our world we've returned to our normal selves… As normal as we could be." I said slowly walking forward, Shadria crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. Ever since Egglina and the other Soni took over Shadria and I had come to see each other as frienemies. Not quiet friends, but not quiet enemies. Frien-emies.

"You're not to blame, Soni-"

"Lets go before it get dark." I said quickly not wanting to hear what she was going to say next. Sonic and the others soon caught up to us once I reached the entrance to the base.

"So where do we get in?" Sonic asked as I lightly smirked. I kicked the roots of the tree as a keyboard appeared, I quickly typed in the password 'SKTHST' OR Soni, Kay, Tammy, Human Sonic Team/

"Welcome to our second home." I said as a piece of the ground opened to a stair way down into the earth. As everyone entered I looked back up to the blood red sky then went underground….

?

I smirked as I watched them enter the base. This would be interesting. Lifting the communicator to my mouth I quickly dialed.

"_Yes?"_

"Mistress. They've arrived and they brought the Sonic Heroes."

"_Excellent. Complete your mission and destroy Soni and the others."_

"Yes, Mistress. I will make you proud." I said with a smirk as I hung up and started towards the closed entrance to their so called secret base.

"You're mine Soni. Once you're out of the way, I'll be the only Soni in this pathetic world. Who knows maybe I'll get your cute boyfriend too?" I chuckled then walked back into the dead forest of trees. Her time would come…

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Please keep them up! ~God Bless!~**


	7. Chapter 7

Soni's Pov

I sat in front of the main computer putting up the security system and the cameras, as Shadria gave the others a basic tour of the base, although it wasn't much of a tour since she had only been there once. Concentrating on getting things in order Sonic's voice behind me gave me a startle.

" Maybe you should take a break. You seem stressed." He said his hand resting on my shoulder, I looked at him then turned back to the screen

"I can't. I have to make sure we're safe first-"

"Tammy wouldn't want you to over work yourself." He said cutting me off, I froze just staring at the keyboard… I continued to type.

"Soni. Take a break, even if its just for a few moments-"

**"No!** I'm not going to slip up again! Tammy and Kay are being held prisoner because of me and I'm not going to loose anyone else!" I snapped as I whirled out of the chair staring at him. Taking a deep breath I turned back around and finished typing in the activation code then high tailed it out of the room, I needed space. Air. Freedom. Less responsibilities. Once I was out of the base I ran for miles miles till I came to a hill, the same hill Sonic and I had stood at a year back. When I had first found out I was the human Sonic, when the world was pretty much peaceful. I closed my eyes as a soft wind blew tousling my straw colored hair. Peace, serenity, calm-

_"Long time no see, Soni." _My stomach churned, fists clenched, and heart pounding. I knew that voice. It was the start of everything. The tormenter, but most importantly my worst enemy. I turned around to her keeping a straight face. She stood in front of me arms crossed, blond hair, green eyes. She wore a deep blue t-shirt and white pants. She smirked at me as watched her every move, there was no way she was going to get the advantage. I looked at myself or really my doppleganger. She was the human Metal Sonic, she just wasn't metal. How Egglina was able to create this genetic freak I had no clue, and honestly didn't have the patience to hear the details.

"Hey faker. It's been awhile." I retorted as her smirk never faltered.

"You didn't give me a call that you were back in town." She said slowly walking towards me, I held my ground and held my gaze on her

"Sorry. Guess it just slipped my mind." I said waving my hand as she chuckled.

"Well with a small brain like yours, its perfectly understandable." I held my head up high and rested on hand on my hip

"Yeah, too bad about that. At least I'm not as slow as you, I mean with all that extra weight you carry I'm sure its hard to keep up." I said returning the smirk as her face dropped, I hit the mark.

"Why don't we stop all this chit-chat and fight!" She snarled as I chuckled and ran forward

"I thought you'd never ask!" Since Space Colony Ork, I had perfected my homing attack and all my other attacks.

"Just face it! You're nothing but a copy!" I shouted as I dodged an attack from her. She landed on her feet then ran forward throwing a punch sending me to the ground.

"Why don't you face it! You're worthless! You can't even defend yourself, none the less your pathetic friends! Just give up!" She sneered at me as my temper flared, I let out a yell and tackled her to the ground. Over and over again we rolled, kicks and punches were ex changed till I pinned to the ground.

"Y-you're pathetic!" She gasped for breath as I glared at her teeth clenched

"What a colorful v-vocabulary!" I gritted out then kicked her off me then started to run, I had only one option. Water. Just thinking of it gave me the chills, but that was my weakness meaning it was hers too. There was a waterfall a few miles off, that is if it hadn't dried up during the time I went to Mobius. I could hear the other Soni's panting as she ran behind me, we were both low on energy and strength. Luck was on my side as I saw that the water were rushing like before the world was in tatters, although for me water wasn't all that great but I could push it aside. For now at least. I ducked as Soni threw a kick at me then landed a punch. On and on again we went like that till we were horizontal with the water. Our hands clamped around each others we glared at each other then at the same time we glanced at the waterfall.

We both had the same thought. We threw ourselves into the water still clutching each other in hopes that the other would drown. The cold water drenched my clothes and soaked me to the bone, but even the rushing water didn't separate us. We twisted and thrashed at each other, suddenly we were both pulled under water. I let go of her as water filled my nose and burned my eyes and lungs. I could feel myself wanting to black out, but I couldn't. I had to fight. Gasping for breath I broke the surface, Soni was no where in sight. Then I let out a cry as I was dragged under again this time by a hand clamped around my ankle. Forcing my eyes open I saw floating flaxen colored hair. Soni. We both tumbled underneath the water's surface till I felt like my lungs would burst then we reached the surface again…only to see the edge of the waterfall. Before we had a chance to register what was happening, we fell. Down, down, down. Although the falls weren't the highest, it was still a long drop. Pain burst as I plunged head first into the water, my body instantly shutting down to avoid feeling most of the pain…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this lately, I've**** just been busy and thinking about some of the other stories and-**

**Sonic: And avoiding typing "Bonds Tested"!**

**Me: Who let you in? **

**Sonic: Oh, your brother. Anyway, you need to quit slacking off and get to typing it!**

**Me: Listen rat. Its a hard for me to concentrate on that and-**

**Sonic: Why? Because you're too busy concentrating on the romance between you and Aeron in "Rough Draft"!**

**Me: Don't ruin the story! Get out! **

* * *

Sorry about that. Dumb rat. Anyway thanks for all the awesome reviews and please, please keep it up! Thanks and ~God Bless!~


	8. Chapter 8

Soni's Pov

Wincing I opened my eyes, the roar of the waterfall was far off in the distance. I was laying on the muddy banks of the river, grimacing I pulled myself to my feet. Every inch of me felt like I was tossed and turned and then set to blend in a blender. Looking around me I found myself alone and the small wooded area silent. Soni. Where was she? I hoped with everything she had died or at least was badly injured. I trudged back to the base ready for a hot shower and a bed, which hopefully there was one left by the time I got back. As I walked down the corridor within the base I could hear laughing-

"I'm glad you're alright, Soni!" Sonic said as I stopped and listened to the conversation.

"What can I say, I'm hard to kill. I'm just glad I got rid of her, Egglina's creations are getting hard to beat every time we meet." My blood ran cold. She was here! And posing as me! I ran down the stairs and raced into the room, I instantly searched for her. She was leaning against Sonic smirking.

"Why you little liar! Get away from him!" I snarled storming over to her, she stared at me then laughed.

" Who are you calling a liar? This is the doppleganger I was telling you about, guess she came back for more butt kicking." She said as she mimicked my fighting position.

"Your doppleganger! You mean mine! You're the fake!" I shrieked and got into position then Shadria decided to step in.

"Wait a moment. Who's the real Soni?" Shadria asked as we both shouted 'I am!' I glared at her ready to tear her to pieces

"Alright, one of you is real Soni. So why don't we have a little bit of a trivia. The real Soni could answer the questions, each one of us will ask a question. Knuckles?" Sonic said tapping his foot as Knuckles stepped forward arms crossed

"Okay then…When did Soni first learn to homing attack?" Knuckles asked as the faker said

"In their second battle against Eggman after leaving home." I glared at her and readied myself for the next question. It was Tails's turn, the other Soni smiled at him as I glared at her.

"Umm…What did Soni say about me and Tammy?" He said as a light flush appeared on his face

"What are the cutest couple whispering about?" Soni smirked crossing her arms as I fumed, it wasn't that I didn't know the answers, I just never got the chance to answer! Shadow's turn. Oh boy…

" What was the first thing I said when I met the Human Sonic Team?" He said as Soni and I both answered

"Sonic , I think we should leave these …girls alone and deal with the problem ourselves. We can handle this alone, they'll just be in our way." We both snarled at each other as Shadria chuckled and stepped up, I smiled. She had to do a hard question. She just had to.

"Soni and I felt the same power when we first saw the-"

"Serenity Crystal!" We both said finishing the sentence, I stamped my foot. How could she answer every single question!

"Okay now its my turn…" Sonic said standing between the two of us, I looked at him pleading that he would pick something really hard. He looked at me and for a second I thought I saw his eyes soften then he turned to the other Soni.

"Where did Soni and I have our first kiss? And what did she say to me?" He asked. The memory was fresh in my mind. It was the memory that helped me through hard times, it was the sweet memory that kept me going.

"That's easy. When you were leaving to Mobius!" Soni replied as Sonic looked to me for my answer

"We kissed in the hallway on Space Colony Ork and after we kissed I told you,' I hate to kiss and run, but I've got to save the planet.'." Sonic stared at me and smiled.

"That's the real Soni." He said staring at me then turned to the other "While that's the fake." Soni shrieked and lunged at me knocking us to the ground I tackled her down pinning her by the shoulders.

"You can't ever win. You'll always be my fake and nothing more!" I said as she spat at me and kicked me back into a wall. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the base, I sped after her leaving the others behind. There was no way I was letting her get away this time, hopefully the others will catch up soon. I zoomed through several different landscapes closely following her till she ran into an airbase, or Egglina's air base to be specific. I stared at it. This was what I've been searching for. What I rested up for. Tammy, Kay and Rogue were in there and I had to get them out. I looked back to see if Sonic or the other had caught up. They hadn't. Meaning they weren't here to stop me. Besides I had to do this, alone. They wouldn't understand. They didn't know what it was like to fail everyone, including yourself. I just had to do this, maybe, just maybe I could fix everything. Maybe…


End file.
